1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of electronic transportation systems, and more specifically, to a system of monitoring and controlling motorized passenger carts.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Large amusement and retail spaces offer a diversity of options to customers, but often feature large distances. There is a strong correlation between the amount of retail sales and the level of foot traffic that these spaces can drive. The longer a patron stays and shops, the more money a proprietor can make. However, patrons with young children are often limited by the amount of time they can spend shopping because their children become bored or get tired of walking around.
Limitations of strollers, shopping carts, and bikes. Moving sidewalks can help shorten long spans, but do enable a patron to move around freely. Segways, golf carts, and personalized tram services may be too large to operate in multi-level environments like a shopping mall. Moreover, mixing vehicles with pedestrians can create an unsafe environment that may be disruptive.